


To Be King

by martinsahedgehog



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: King John Watson, King Sherlock, M/M, Mycroft is done, Sickfic, i deadass havent watched merlin in like two years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinsahedgehog/pseuds/martinsahedgehog
Summary: Moriarty has cursed King John, leaving Sherlock to look after their kingdom and deal with this annoying king and his equally annoying knights.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	To Be King

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing help

Arthur and his knights are all too caught up in the scenery that they didn't see a dozen guards were approaching them till its too late. 

“Mycroft Holmes has issued for your arrest, please come quietly as not to cause alarm.” A grey-haired man asked, one hand on the sword at his side. 

Arthur was about to argue but Merlin cut in. “Yes, of course, we'll cause no trouble.” The grey-haired man nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

When they get to the castle there stopped by a tall man with red hair and a long deep purple cape and a frown.

“Lets cut to the chase, shall we? Who are you, and what do you want?”

Arthur steps forward confidently. 

“I am King Arthur of Camelot, this is my servant, Merlin, and my knights. We are not here to start a war, in fact, we want quite the opposite.” He declares. 

Arthur didn't miss the silent conversation between the grey-haired guard and this Mycroft fella. 

Mycroft nodded once. “You wish to speak to the kings.” He stated. Arthur nodded. 

“Yes.” He said simply. 

"How long do you intend to stay?” Mycroft asked. Arthur glares. 

“You ask a lot of questions for a servant.” He says matter a factly. Mycroft raises an eyebrow. 

“Are you going to answer the question?” He deadpans. 

Merlin cuts in before Arthur makes the man mad. “Three days at the most?” Mycroft turns to him and nods. Then motions for them to follow him inside the enormous castle. 

“So when can we talk to the kings?” Arthur asks as they walk through the open and bright halls lined with velvet carpet and expensive-looking paintings. 

“King John will not be able to-” Mycroft began.

“Why not? We came all this way to talk to _both_ of them.” Arthur commanded. In response, Mycroft halted immediately causing Arthur to run into the back of the taller man. 

“For a king, you sure don't have any manners do you, _King_ Arthur? He questions. The man in question glares. “I suggest you correct that before conversing with the king." With that warning, he steps to the side and motions to a big wooden door. 

“These are your quarters, your men will be in this room. Feel free to walk around the castle until the king has arrived.” He motioned to the one directly across from the other. Merlin sighs gratefully. 

“Thank you.” Mycroft nods and he and the grey-haired man continued walking down the long hallway. 

Arthur glares at them but enters his room. It's big and open. 

One of the knight's whistle. “Nice.” Arthur shoots him a murderous look. They drop their bags by there beds and stretch. 

"I can't believe this place is real, and it's even better than the stories!?" Merlin states in wounder. 

“Mmm” the king agrees. ”Let's look around."

Everyone agrees and they exit their rooms and begin to rome the castle.

...

Mycroft finds Sherlock where he last left him, In his study surrounded by all manner of old spellbooks, potions, and charms. 

Mycroft knocks at the door and bows when his brother finally acknowledges his presence. 

Sherlock sighs. "What?" He asks, obviously wishing for the conversation to be over before its even begun.

"King Arthur and his knights have come to speak with you and John." Mycroft says as he moves closer to his little brother.

"Well, obviously John is too unwell to talk to some halfwitted king and his worshipers." Sherlock hissed turning back to whatever he was working on.

"John would want you to speak with them, it could- "Don't tell me what John would want! You speak of him as if he were dead!" The king roars.

Mycroft continued speaking, ignoring his brothers' outburst. "They had a wizard with them, He felt quite strong, one of the strongest I've ever felt. Maybe he could help." The elder reasoned.

Sherlock was quiet for a while. "Bring them to the throne room." Mycroft nodded and swiftly left the room. 

"What does a king have to do to get some food around here?" Arthur complained to his men. 

"I'm pretty sure we passed the kitchen a few doors back." Merlin pipes up. Arthur sighs already turning around. Everyone followed.

When they got there the scene was not unfamiliar, a dozen cooks and cleaners were bustling about doing their respective jobs. As they walked into the kitchen one of the cooks stopped them. 

"Cooks and staff are the only ones allowed in here. If you're hungry you'll have to wait till dinner time like the rest of us. The man nodded then turned back to what he was doing. 

"Well you heard the man Arthur, we have to wait for dinner." Merlin sighed. 

Arthur wasn't listening, he was too focused on the figure in the back of the kitchen nibbling on bread and cheese and looking... sick.

"Yes Merlin, I do have ears." He taunted as he pushed through the kitchen staff to the man sitting in the corner. When they reached him the weak man looked up questingly. 

"Can I help you gentlemen with something?" The golden-haired man asked.

"You've been cursed." Merlin blurted out causing everyone to look at him. 

The man in question blinked. "You can tell?" He responds dryly.

"Yeah, Who did this to you?" Merlin asked getting closer to the man.

The man gave a humorless chuckle. "Sir James Moriarty. His obsession with me was what drove him to this." He gestured to his haggard appearance. Arthur frowned. 

"Has no one tried to help you?" He growled getting angry over a man he hadn't even met before.

The man smiled. "The king has done nothing but try everything to help me since this happened." He sighed sadly. Then he thought for a moment and then swiftly got up and backed away cautiously. 

"Wait a minute who are you, people, Everyone in the kingdom knows the fate that befalls me." He gasped. "Where are you from, and why are you here?" 

Arthur put his hands up defensively. " We're not here to hurt you or anything. We're only here to speak to the kings and hopefully come to a trade agreement. My name is King Arthur." 

John glared at the man, and the men behind him then seemed to relax a bit. 

"Might we ask what your name is? Merlin asked.

John blinked. "I'm-

"My Lord!" The grey haired man from before bellowed above the train wreck that was the kitchen before dinner time. "Perfect, you're all together." He sighed. "You're all needed in the throne room, even you this time, John." 

The man now named John nodded and followed the guard out of the kitchen. Arthur still had his jaw on the ground. They had been talking to the king! And the king acts like a, well, not like a king! 

"I think we're supposed to follow them," Merlin said as he began to maneuver his way out the kitchen and caught up to the two men 

"I'm guessing this is about or guest back there." John stated as he followed his Head Knight.

The knight smiled. "Ever the detective."

...

When they got to the throne room the grey-haired knight helped the sick king to his throne, where he slumped in as if he had run a great distance. 

"Wheres, the other one." One of the knights mumbled. As if on cue A tall man with curly raven hair waltzed in like he owned the place. _Cause he did._

"You." The king vaguely points in the direction of Arthur. "Blond one, you're the one in charge." Sherlock states as he slides into the chair next to the sick king. 

Arthur glares but nods none the less. "I am king Authur of Camelot. I'm here to establish a trade agreement and alliance."

"I've heard a great deal about your kingdom King Arthur, and it's not all good, I might add." John speaks up.

Merlin winces. "Yes King John, we have had our fair share of unsavory stories spread around. But rest assured Camelot is a thriving kingdom now, we want only peace." Merlin spoke for his king.

"If we were to agree to this alliance, what would we gain from it?" Sherlock Questioned. 

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well for starters, we could lend you protection whenever you might need it-"

"We have more knights than all the kingdoms in the north and south combined!' Sherlock laughed. "What do we need your measly one-hundred for?" 

Merlin knew they were losing their chances of an alliance quickly, so he made a suggestion.

"What if we could completely heal King John." He blurted. Everyone in the room turned to him, especially the two kings. 

"And you believe _you_ could do _that,_ boy?" The taller king hissed.

"I-" Before he could speak Arthur put his hand over his mouth. 

"Ah! apologies, he's just a servant that has yet to learn manners!" He yelled over Merlins' protest.

"Wait, let him speak." John asked, causing Sherlock to look at him with unbridled concern. 

"I think I can help you." 


End file.
